Late Night Pics
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: Raven froze. "Of all people, why did Beast Boy have to be the one catching me doing this?"


Disclaimer: I own nothing but that's everyone's story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that's everyone's story.

"Speech"; _Thought;_ Narration. We'll get along just fine.

**Late Night Pics**

It was around one in the morning when Raven stuck her head out of her room and glanced around the hall. She had already used her powers to make sure that everyone else was asleep, but you could never be too careful. Raven began to walk downstairs. It occurred to her that she could just _phase_ there but, when living with four other super-powered teens, it's safer to make casual noises rather then obviously sneaking around (it makes sense when you think about it).

Her experiences with the Titans had mostly been good but her only regret was that her teammates had gotten a little _too_ close to her. Raven's fears, family, weaknesses and even her birthday were now common knowledge. Her current affair was the last secret she had hidden from them and she prayed that they would never find out. It wasn't anything dangerous, mind you, just something she found out about when she started using the internet. She wouldn't call it an _obsession_, but she recently found that it was definitely addicting.

Raven sighed walked to the computers that lined the common area. She picked one that faced away from the doors, just in case someone walked in on her. She began to sweat and blushed a little as the computer started up. _Ok. It's not like this is illegal or anything. It's completely normal for a teenage girl to do something like this, right?_

She didn't immediately start browsing the sites that she came down to look at but started with a few others first. A couple news sites, dark poetry forums and even her favorite bookstore's, to be on the safe side. After about half an hour of her eyes darting between the door and the screen, she finally decided it was safe to proceed and clicked onto one of "those" sites.

_Alright, I'll only look at a few pictures, erase the history and then go to bed. I can't believe Cyborg's Team Computer Classes actually came in handy._ She thought as the page finished loading. She tried to suppress her smile. _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I'm kind of doing the average teenage thing and I guess it does give Happiness some time outside._

"Ugh," she said aloud. "'Give Happiness some time-' I _do_ sound crazy sometimes."

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Raven." Beast Boy asked curiously, "I've been thinking."_

"_That's a first." Raven said from behind her book._

"_No, seriously. If all your emotions are separate in your mirror thingy, then aren't you schiz-, shiech-, skiz-o-frantic?"_

"_Schizophrenic?" _

"_Yeah! That one!"_

"_No," she explained matter of factly. "What you're thinking of is called 'multiple personalities' or manic depression.'"_

"_Oh, well-"_

"_No, I'm not either of those. It's just the way someone with my powers tries to manage them."_

_Beast Boy blinked a few times, "Are you sure?"_

"_Are you forgetting that I never got back at you for breaking into my head?"_

_she said, glaring over her book._

"_Um…oh yeah. Ha ha."_

_End Flashback_

Raven decided to let herself smile. _That's right, I'm doing this because it makes __me__ happy and that's all._ She actually started to laugh quietly to herself. "Ok, let's try the next page." She said, clicking on another link. Her eyes grew wide as the page opened up and quickly finished loading. Her cheeks tinted pink and she covered her mouth to keep from making _too_ much noise.

"Raven?" a groggy voice asked.

Raven froze. _Of all the people, why did Beast Boy have to be the one catching me do this?"_ She thought, while jumping up to face him and using her cloak to block the screen. "Wha- what are you doing down here?" she gasped, praying to every deity she knew that he was still too asleep to realize anything.

He let out a huge yawn and said, "I watched a late night movie and fell asleep on the couch. Why are you up so late? And why do you look so…twitchy?"

"I am _not_ twitchy!" she snapped, failing to calm down. "I'm just looking up some new books."

"Ok, ok, sorry. You're cranky in the morning aren't you?" Raven growled a little. "Do you have a fever?" he took a few steps forward, "You look kind of sweaty and feverish."

"Uh- no- I mean, that's ok, Beast Boy." She said spreading her cloak a bit wider. "I-you just caught me off guard. You, on the other hand, look tired. Maybe you should go up to bed."

"Ha ha. Don't tell me the Great Raven actually got scared by the 'Little Grass Stain?'"

"I'm petrified." Raven retorted with venom in her voice, her composure slowly returning. "Satisfied?"

"Riiiihhhggt" a smile crept along his face. "Are you hiding something?"

"No."

"Then what's with the 'exposed cloak' look?"

She blushed again, "It sometimes gets hot under here. Why else would a healthy person look flustered?"

"Uh…good point." He responded raising an eyebrow. _But I could have sworn I said 'feverish.'_

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" she said, back in full Raven mode.

"Huh? Well a no- I mean you…I-I…maybe a glass of water would help?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said, walking to the kitchen, leaving a blank screen behind her.

_Dang it! She got me with one of those no-right-answer girl traps!_ He followed her but a quick glance to the side told him that the computer was off.

Raven gave a sigh of relief as she leaned into the refrigerator. _I've never been so glad that I can use my powers blind sighted before in my life. Mental note: next time don't just use telepathy, actually look where everyone is sleeping._ "You want something?"

"There any milk left?"

"Enough for two."

"Ugh…whose turn was it to go shopping?"

"Cyborg's. He probably forgot since we took out Starfire's week to shop."

Beast Boy shuddered, "For good reason. So did you find anything entertaining?" he asked, sitting down.

"What?" Raven spun around.

"Any good _books_? Watch the milk!"

"Oh, yeah. Not really." She said, putting the glasses in front of them.

"That's too bad." He gulped down half the glass. "Ya know it's kind of weird."

Raven looked up mid-sip, "What is?

"Well we risk our lives everyday with each other, and that requires absolute trust, yet there are still things that I would probably never tell you guys."

"That's normal, Beast Boy. Everyone has personal things they want to keep to themselves. We all have our embarrassing little secrets."

Beast Boy soberly looked at his milk before he chugged the rest of it, "Aaaaahh." He smiled and got up. "Thanks, Raven."

He started walking away and Raven started breathing again. _I got scared for a second there, but this is Beast Boy we're talking about_.

About halfway to the door Beast Boy called over his shoulder, "Ya know you shouldn't be ashamed…for liking LOL Cats."

Raven dropped her glass.


End file.
